


A Time for Change

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, BAMF goblins, Fred Weasley Lives, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Hogwarts Has WiFi, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think not, I wanna make pop culture refs without angry comments, Magical Inheritance, Main Character is an OC, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Regulus Black Lives, Remus Lupin Lives, Ron Weasley Bashing, Self Insert but not really, She's the best, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is a mashup of a bunch of fics, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Timeline What Timeline, basically everyone who died in canon and we hated it lives, is it a self insert if it has the same name you use online but a completely different personailty?, or at least one of them, there's no actual set date in the year column, updated whenever i feel like it, with my own spin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two people see a future where everything they held dear was ripped from them. They find a way for them to go back and change their future into one where they get to be with their loved ones and get rid of the manipulative presence in their lives.Join Hadrian and Moon as they travel through time and change their past to save their future, uncovering hidden truths and lost loves along the way.
Relationships: Damien Potter/Draco Malfoy, Fabian Prewett/Gideon Prewett/Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter (past), James Potter/Regulus Black, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 28
Kudos: 211





	1. The Beginning Again

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, if this resembles anything else you've read it's because I subconsciously took inspiration from that
> 
> edit 18/09/20: i dont like this fic anymore and a lot of the themes in it arent ones u agree with. I changed a lot since writing this and I just don't think I can continue it. I'm orphaning it and leaving it as it is, sorry.

Two hooded figures stood in a dark, bland room. The sound of an emergency alarm blaring outside the door.

The two people were chanting in a different language, Latin if you knew what that sounded like. They were holding sticks in their hands, waving them around in intricate patterns.

A final sentence was said, this time in English.

_“Let us fix the broken and bring back the ones that passed, see that we change it for the better, take us back great lords of the universe.” ___

__Just as the doors flew open with a bang, the two people disappeared in a flash of light, disappearing from this world forever._ _

__Time itself would be changed that day and the timeline they had just left would be wiped from existence forever._ _

__\-------------------------------------------------------_ _

_Beep, beep, beep. ___

____It was a peaceful morning at the Dusk residence. A window was open in a child’s bedroom, letting in a nice, late-July breeze. The sound of an alarm clock rang through the quiet house._ _ _ _

____A small, purple-haired girl rolled towards the side of her bed. She slammed her hand down on the close button and sat up, looking around._ _ _ _

_“Holy shit, it worked!”_ Moon said in amazement as she assessed the room she hadn’t been in for eleven years. 

____She leapt out of bed and towards the large, full-length mirror hanging by the door._ _ _ _

_This is so weird, holy shit._ She ran her hand through her long hair. Her young, eight-year-old self looking back at her. 

____She’d forgotten what she looked like at that age, her tan skin showing a splash of freckles around her nose and cheeks and her purple hair always falling on her face. Her small, petite frame made her look younger than she was. She did have a growth spurt in the summer before third year, though, and that gave her a bit of height. Her eyes at the time were pale green. She remembered being obsessed with that colour, along with purple. Purple she still loved, green was nice but not really her thing anymore._ _ _ _

____After she finished looking at herself in the mirror, she glanced around the room, spotting a calendar on the wall. July 25th. Okay._ _ _ _

____She pulled on her favourite sweater and a pair of leggings, black ones with a red and white stripe going down the side. She loved that one._ _ _ _

____Her mother would already be downstairs. She’d go to her first._ _ _ _

____\--_ _ _ _

____Walking down the stairs, Moon thought of her plan for the next few days. If they got the ritual correct, it should be the summer before her first year. Two before Hadrian’s first year. Unfortunately, judging by the year on the calendar, they had overshot by three years. They had made a plan before doing the ritual, obviously._ _ _ _

____They figured out the pocket dimension Moon could create weren’t affected by time and thus, they had stored stuff there to bring back with them. They had a bunch of trunks with stuff in it for various people, to be delivered whenever they were ready to  
enact the new parts of the plan._ _ _ _

____Right now, they had to get to Gringotts. Her mother was a muggle, which wasn’t that much of a problem if only for the sake of transportation._ _ _ _

____Her mother suffered from severe broken heart syndrome, ever since her dad had died she’d been dead to the outer world. The only thing keeping a roof over their heads is the seemingly endless supply of monetary support their dad had set up when she was a kid._ _ _ _

____“‘Ey, ma’?” Moon asked, listening to herself talk reminded her about the Scottish accent she had up to a year ago when she forcibly made herself talk without it so she could keep her identity secret._ _ _ _

____Her mother was sitting at the dining table, staring into her tea like it was a gateway into the ground, only a small hum told her she was listening._ _ _ _

____She continued, “I’ll be out with a friend today. You probably won’t see me for a while, but I’ll be back before dinner.”_ _ _ _

____Her mother gave the smallest of nods._ _ _ _

____Moon took two slices of bread and slathered some cheese onto them, made another sandwich and put them both into a container for later. She put it into her bag and slipped her shoes on, walking out of the door towards Hadrian’s house down the street._ _ _ _

____Moon lived at number 12 Privet Drive, just down the street from the Dursleys at number 4. It wasn’t that long of a walk but she took it slow to bask in the sunlight that seeped into her bones and warmed her to her core._ _ _ _

____Finally, she stood outside number 4 Privet Drive. The house that she wanted to burn to the ground and never look back. Taking a deep breath, she walked up the lawn and rang the doorbell._ _ _ _

____The door opened and Petunia Dursley– (the horse, as they had called her during their planning sessions– stood inside._ _ _ _

____“Yes?” She asked in her fake sweet voice._ _ _ _

____“‘Ello, Mrs. Dursley,'' Moon smiled, trying to be nice, “Me ma’ asked if Hadrian could come to our house today. She I’in’t say why but she’s pretty sick right now so she coul’n’t come ‘erself and sent me. Would tha’ be okay?”_ _ _ _

____“Take him,” Petunia snapped. She didn’t like the Dusks that much but she liked her nephew less._ _ _ _

____“Where is he?” Moon peered inside the spotless house around the woman._ _ _ _

____“In the garden, go take him,” And on that note, she slammed the door and left Moon to get Hadrian herself._ _ _ _

____Moon walked around the house to the back where she found a small, black-haired boy weeding a patch of flowers._ _ _ _

____“‘Ey there, partner,” Moon said as she neared Hadrian._ _ _ _

____Hadrian jumped and spun around, squeaking in embarrassment._ _ _ _

____“Moon! You’re here!” He grinned and hugged the girl fiercely._ _ _ _

____“Your saviour has arrived to take you away from your prison! Now le’ us be off befo’ the guards arrive an’ stop us!” Moon joked and pulled Hadrian out of the garden, down the street and towards an alley._ _ _ _

____“Firs’ stop, Gringotts. All aboard’!” Moon announced before spinning on the spot and disapparating away._ _ _ _

____\-----_ _ _ _

____The pair appeared in an alleyway near the Leaky Cauldron. They walked inside and asked Tom to open the barrier for them._ _ _ _

____As they made their way through, they took in the pre-war Diagon Alley. In their future, it was all dark. Grey and desolate. Without Fred, George crumbled and it didn’t take long for their store to go bankrupt and close down. Hadrian had been devastated.  
Moon shook herself out of her thoughts. She steered them towards the bank._ _ _ _

____“Firs’ thing’s firs’, inheritance tests, right?” Moon asked Hadrian quietly. Hadrian had his hood up to stop people from recognizing him._ _ _ _

____Hadrian made a sound of confirmation as they opened the doors of the bank and walked towards a free teller._ _ _ _

____“‘Ello, Teller Silverjaw,” Moon started, reading his name from the plaque in front of him, “May your gold ever flow.”_ _ _ _

____“And may your enemies fall dead at your feet, how may I help you?” Silverjaw was impressed with the small girl in front of him that knew the proper greetings. Not even purebloods cared about those anymore._ _ _ _

____“I’m Moonlight’ Dusk an’ this is Hadrian Potter, we’d like in-depth magic tests done fer us,” Moon explained._ _ _ _

____“Well then, Miss Dusk, if you would follow me I’ll lead you to a different office.” He stood up and closed his desk and beckoned for them to follow._ _ _ _

____They walked through the grand hallways towards the office of Arlor, the Dusk account manager._ _ _ _

____“Hello Miss Dusk,” He greeted as they sat down, “I hear you are looking for a magic test done for you and your… friend?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, we are!” Moon grinned. She’d always been really happy and upbeat. The stress of war and danger had toned that down, but now she was more relaxed and back to her old ways._ _ _ _

____He raised an eyebrow at her antics but waved it off. “I see you’ve inherited your family’s traits.”_ _ _ _

____“What family traits?” Moon asked, practically bouncing in her seat._ _ _ _

____“The Dusk family is known for their optimism and being incredibly hyper,” He explained while taking two parchments out of a desk drawer, “Now, prick your finger with this needle and press your finger on the parchment.”_ _ _ _

____Moon went first. She pressed her finger onto the needle and placed it on the parchment, watching in wonder as red ink spread forming words._ _ _ _

____In the last timeline, they were never able to do this. Once they were wanted, they found out that you could go to Gringotts and take the test. The only reason the pair knew about their titles was because the people close to them had explained it._ _ _ _

____“Well?” Hadrian pressed, “What does it say?”_ _ _ _

____Moon started reading it aloud, her eyes growing wide as she read._ _ _ _

____ _ _

Name: Moonlight Violet Dusk

____Age: 8_ _ _ _

____Mother: Cynthia Lydia Dusk neé Howarth (alive - compromised)_ _ _ _

____Father: Daniel Wisteria Dusk (deceased)_ _ _ _

____Godparent (s): Rowan Sara Harris (alive), Callum Indigo Marsh (alive)_ _ _ _

____Sibling (s): N/A_ _ _ _

____Core: Gray_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Skills:_ _ _ _

____Metamorphmagus (95% block - Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Blocks:_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Magical core block- 45% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - Broken 10%)_ _ _ _

____Animagus transformation block- 100% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _ _ _

____Wandless magic block- 100% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - Broken 25%)_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Potions and compulsions:_ _ _ _

____Loyalty potion - Keyed towards Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Light Cored Wix, Molly Weasley, Order of The Phoenix (administered by Albus Percival  
Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _ _ _

____Hate potion - Keyed towards Slytherin house, Dark Cored Wix, Death Eaters (administered by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _ _ _

_____auxilium hominibus_ (administered by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _ _ _

____Love potion - Keyed towards Charles Weasley (Administered by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Weasley)_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Contracts:_ _ _ _

____Standard Dusk alliance contract_ _ _ _

____Marriage contract (Illegal- unregistered) Between Moonlight Violet Dusk and Charles Septimus Weasley, signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Weasley____

_____ _

_____ _

____Hadrian was steaming from the ears by the end of it. “How _dare _he! That- That _bastard _set up a _marriage contract _without your consent!”_______ _ _ _

_____ _

__________“Hadrian, calm down,” Moon reasoned, “I’s not gonna happen. I’m not look’n fer a partner anytime soon and Charlie nev’r married.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

__________Hadrian took deep breaths and finally, after a minute, continued, “Okay. Let’s read mine. No doubt it has more.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _

He picked it up and started reading; 

_____ _

____

___

Name: Hadrian Fleamont Potter-Black

Age: 5 

Father(s): (bearer) James Charlus Potter (alive - compromised), (sire) Regulus  
Arcturus Black (alive - compromised) 

Mother: (Blood adoption - breakable) Lily Emily Evans (deceased) 

__________Godparent (s): Sirius Orion Lupin-Black (alive - compromised), Alice Wendy  
Longbottom (alive - compromised)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sibling (s): Damien James Potter-Black (Magical twin - alive)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Core: Gray_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Skills:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Parseltongue (95% block - Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Natural Occlumency (100% block - Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 10% broken)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Mage sight (100% block - Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________All-speak (90% block - Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Blocks:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Magical core block - 75% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Wandless magic block - 80% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 20% broken)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Animagus transformation - 100% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 50% broken)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Soulmate bond - 100% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Blood glamour - Keyed to James Charlus Potter (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Potions and Compulsions:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Loyalty potion - Keyed towards Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Light  
Cored Wix, Molly Weasley, Order of The Phoenix (administered by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hate potion - Keyed towards Slytherin house, Dark Cored Wix, Death Eaters (administered by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Auxilium hominibus _(administered by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Love potion - Keyed towards Ronald Weasley (Administered by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Weasley)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Soulmate(s):_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Unknown - Soulmate block_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Contracts:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Standard Potter alliance contract_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Marriage contract (Illegal- unregistered) Between Hadrian Lily Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley, signed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Molly Weasley____________

___

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____________Moon and Hadrian were both staring at the parchment like it just told them World War III started._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____________“I have a _twin _????” Hadrian asked in confusion.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______________Moon leaned back in her chair, “It seems so. Your da’s also still alive, and Lily ain’t your ma. seems as if I’s all been a setup.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______________“Well, _obviously _it’s all been a setup. Anyways, back on hand. Arlor, do you happen to know any ways to find my brother and fathers?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________The goblin thought for a second before answering, “We could use a blood scrying method. All it would require is one vial of blood per person you are looking for and one galleon per ritual.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________“Well ‘en, we’ll do tha’,” Moon concluded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________Hadrian nodded. “Can we first get the blocks and potions off before we do that?” He directed the question towards the goblin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________“That will be ten galleons,” The goblin told the, standing up from his seat and leading them towards the cleansing rooms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________“Take it from the Dusk account,” Moon told him as she stood up and followed Arlor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________\--------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________An hour later the pair sat on chairs in front of the Dusk family manager and the Potter family manager._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________They both felt much stronger, and several things about their appearances changed.  
Instead of messy raven black hair, Hadrian’s hair was a light brown colour with curls at the end. His eyes stayed the same but he gained some height, he wasn’t the size of a five-year-old and was only slightly shorter than average for his age._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________Moon wasn’t too different, but she kept grinning wildly as she changed her hair every colour of the rainbow and then some._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________“Next step!” Moon said happily, poking Hadrian in the stomach, “We need to do the blood scrying and get your dads and brother back!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________Arlor placed two glass vials in front of them and instructed him to fill them with blood.  
Hadrian picked up the dagger and made a slit on his palm, letting the blood drip into the vials, one after the other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________Arlor placed a large bowl of what seemed to be oil in front of them, he explained that once he added the blood, an image would shimmer and show them where his brother was and then the second time it would show where his father was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________Hadrian was quick to pour the blood into the oil, the pair watched it intently as the surface shimmered and a picture with a location written at the bottom appeared._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_Riley’s Children Orphanage, Little Rock, Arkansas, The United States of America_

________ _ _ _ _

_A small boy sits in the corner of a crowded room. A bunch of other children are playing around him, children from as young as a year to as old as sixteen._

________ _ _ _ _

_The little boy who, as the feed gets closer, they see has dark black hair and shining green eyes. Damien._

________ _ _ _ _

_A tall, brown-haired girl approached Damien. She seemed to be at least three years older than him, a malicious gleam twinkled in her eyes._

________ _ _ _ _

_“Well, if it isn’t the freak!” She laughed, “What’re you gonna do this time? Set the building on fire? Flood it? Kill us all in our sleep? I don’t doubt that you would do it.”_

________ _ _ _ _

_Damien was curled into himself at this point, his eyes darted around the room trying to catch someone’s eye. Silently begging for someone to notice him._

________ _ _ _ _

_But nobody did._

________ _ _ _ _

_“What? Too stuck up to talk back? Doing some more freakishness? Talk to me, Freak!”_

________ _ _ _ _

_At that moment, the air in the room froze. Damien had a hand pressed against his cheek, tears welling up in his eyes. The girl had just slapped him across the face and, from the reaction he had, it seemed it wasn’t the first time._

________ _ _ _ _

_A soft glow enveloped Damien, the girl stumbled back a little._

________ _ _ _ _

_And just like that, chaos broke out. An adult walked quickly towards the pair, others ushering children back upstairs._

________ _ _ _ _

Hadrian couldn’t take it anymore. He was _fuming_

________ _ _ _ _

________________Moon scooted over to him and put a hand on her shoulder.  
“I know yer mad at ‘em, but how abou’ we focus on everything else firs’,' ' She told the smaller boy soothingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________It took a minute, but Hadrian finally calmed down enough that they could continue the scrying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________He put another drop of blood and the image shimmered again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_Dumbledore cottage, Godric’s Hollow_

________ _ _ _ _

_The image just showed a man laying on a bed. He seemed to be asleep. The image stayed there for a couple of seconds before the location marker on the bottom  
changed to something else and the image changed._

________ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

_Inferi Lake, Scotland_

________ _ _ _ _

_The scene zoomed into a cavern with a lake. The image moved downwards into the dark, murky waters until it stopped all the way at the bottom. A person was laying there in a bubble that seemed to be sustained with the person's magic; it would run out soon._

________ _ _ _ _

_The image went black soon after._

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________“T-that’s the lake from sixth year…” Hadrian shuddered at the memory._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________Moon pulled him to her side, “We’ll get ‘em both back.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________He nodded absently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________“Arlor?” Moon asked the goblin, “Could you contact Remus Lupin? Give ‘im any excuse to get ‘im ‘ere._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________“It shall be done.” The goblin nodded at them and left the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________Moon searched through her bag and pulled out a shrunken trunk once the goblin closed the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________“We should probably get this out of the way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________“You’re right.” Hadrian nodded and kneeled down next to it, looking for specific items.  
“When should we send out the memory messages?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________Moon thought for a second before answering, “Probably wait a few years to send out the younger people’s ones but the ones tha’ are older right now, we could send ‘em out sometime soon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________“Mkay,” Hadrian said off-handedly as he sorted the items. The memory vials, memories that their friends had given them that were messages to their younger selves/people close to them, were separated by their recipients._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________Moon, meanwhile, was sorting the bags that held information that would be vital for their cause. Some bags had books that detailed how to break people out of certain magical comas, which they would need later, and some had journals that held information from people._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________One bag was labelled ‘Moon’, she set that aside for herself. She’d look through it later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________A few months ago, they had sent out letters to people they knew had hard times ahead and asked them to write journals with how their life would go with thoughts on what they could’ve done to help or change these things._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________In total, they had over 20 journals owled back to them over the course of two months, all placed inside satchels with other books and items that would be important to the recipient._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________By the time Arlor got back, Moon and Hadrian had a large amount of bags on the ground and were placing them back into the expanded trunk in an organized way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________Arlor cleared his throat to get their attention, “Remus Lupin has been contacted, he should arrive tomorrow. Would you care to explain the scene I have walked in on?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________“Uhm… Well…. It’s a long story including time travel, mind magic and plots by a deranged lunatic an’ no, I’m not talking about Voldemort.” Moon said sheepishly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________The goblin stared at them incredulously. “I see. Would you be able to give me a summary on this situation?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________By this point, Hadrian took over. “We time travelled back in time to when we can change the future since none of us liked what happened and got the help of a bunch of our friends to help. The bags have journals and memory vials that they gave us to help their past selves. We need Remus because with his help we can initiate step  
one of our plan.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________“And what is your plan?” Arlor questioned, he wasn’t too skeptical after already having met them; many things added up about their personalities._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________“Are the offices here warded against eavesdroppers?” At Arlors’s nod, Hadrian continued. “The manipulative old coot is the one and only Albus too-many-middle-names Dumbledore. He was basically manipulating my whole childhood and time in school, including who I became friends with and the stuff I did outside of class time. I don’t really want to repeat the whole story so can we just invite you when we tell the whole story to everyone?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________“That would be fine. Is there anything else you need from the bank?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________Hadrian and Moon shared a look before Hadrian answered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________“Could we meet with the Potter family manager?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________\--------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________Meeting with Ragnok was an interesting experience. They had a satchel for him and gave it to him after explaining the situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________He had looked inside his journal to find his future counterpart had left him extensive lists of goblins that were breaking the law, letting themselves be bribed to do what their clients wanted and embezzlement of funds. Things like letting a distant family member into an underage heir’s vaults and other things like that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________The glee on the goblin’s face made the pair scared for the goblins that were cheating out the bank._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________He gave them a rundown of the Potter accounts and properties, after around half an hour they decided to use the main Potter manor as it was warded to the hilt with protective wards and emergency operations._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________Afterwards, they went to different shops for Moon’s school supplies before returning to Privet Drive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________Now, they were outside of Number 4 Privet Drive once again to return Hadrian._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________Taking a deep breath, Moon knocked on the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________It was opened by Mrs. Dursley, again, who took Hadrian inside and closed the door with a glare at Moon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________Moon was very anxious about leaving Hadrian at Durzkaban (as they named it years later), past instances flashing through her mind, making her start breathing faster  
and almost fall into the memories. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________In total, she ended up standing on the front porch for at least ten minutes before pushing herself away and practically flying back to her house and into her room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

**Headmaster’s office, Hogwarts**

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk contemplating the coming years. In six years time Hadrian Potter would be coming to Hogwarts. He would need to create a mentor bond with the boy to make sure he followed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________He was glad he got rid of the twin early; two of them would make them too dependent on each other and it would be harder for him to make sure they followed his plans._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________Today they would be picking out prefects for the coming school year, Dumbledore was planning on putting forward William Weasley. It would help them shape him into the perfect soldier for their cause. Minerva would agree, of course. There is no way she would refuse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________About five minutes after the pre-school meeting was due to start, Albus arrived, making some sort of excuse about doing paperwork. All of the staff internally rolled their eyes, Albus never did any of the work and they all knew it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________“Now that Albus has decided to show up,” Severus Snape drawled, “We can begin  
our meeting. I put forward Evan Woodward and Klara Khan for my fifth year prefects.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________The other heads of houses gave their input and the pair were passed as the new prefects._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________Pomona Sprout went next, “I think Luca Villa and Lidia Armando would be the best picks for the Hufflepuff fifth year prefects.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________“I chose Kiyoto Ukyo and Blake Lewis.” Fillius Flitwick said proudly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________“Well, I have chosen-” Minerva McGonagall began before getting cut off by Albus.  
“Minerva, if you will,” He said with a twinkle in his eye, “I think Bill Weasley would be good for one of the nominations.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________Minerva gave him a hard look trying to figure out what was running through his mind. She gave him a nod, “William is a fine candidate, I will agree to it. I have also chosen Iris Richardson as the female candidate.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________The meeting progressed as it always does. Slowly and in a circle. Albus would try to bring something up about how they should watch the dark cored wix that would be coming into the school the next year, not very many as Dumbledore had been stopping acceptance letters from getting to half-bloods or muggle borns that are dark cored or pure bloods that can’t afford tuition._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________Most of the staff pretended to care and nod along but in truth, they were going to try their best to protect those students that Albus will no doubt guilt trip, violate and act as one should not when it comes to children._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________The staff all hated it but they had no way to get rid of him. The school board needed an unanimous vote to vote out a headmaster and a ¾ vote to put them on probation. The current school board was too split to come to a ¾ agreement. It was always a half-half split, Dumbledore would then be a tie breaker and he would always vote for the light side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________Finally, the meeting ended and the staff went back to their offices or to talk to one another._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

**Gringotts**

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________The next day, Remus Lupin stood in line for a teller, a note clutched in his hand asking for his presence. What would they want with him? He’s not even legally allowed to own a vault because of the ministry’s laws?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________It was finally his turn. He asked the goblin to see Ragnok and showed him the note in the most polite way possible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________The teller motioned for Remus to follow and led him into an office where a goblin was reading a journal and taking notes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________“Account Manager Ragnok, Remus Lupin is here for you,” the teller told the seated goblin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________Ragnok looked up and told him, “Thank you Teller Stonejaw, you may go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________The teller bowed and left, closing the door behind them. Ragnok motioned for Remus to sit down on one of the two chairs in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________“Let us start with the blood test.” He brought out a thin dagger and a piece of parchment. “I trust you know how to use this?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________Remus nodded and pricked his finger and placed it onto the parchment, watching the words form._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________Finally, the spreading of the blood red ink finished and he picked it up to read over it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

__________

______

Name: Remus John Lupin-Black

____

_________________Age: 30_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________Father: Lyall Lupin (deceased)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________Mother: Hope Lupin neé Howell (deceased)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________Spouse: Sirius Orion Lupin-Black (Alive - compromised)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________Child(s): Callisto Dorea Lupin-Black (Alive), Hadrian Fleamont Potter-Black (Alive -  
Godchild), Damien James Potter-Black (Alive - Godchild)  
Core: Gray_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________Blocks:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________Wandless magic block - 80% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 20%  
broken)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________Soulmate bond - 100% (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - 85% broken)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________Memory block (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________Potions and Compulsions:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________Loyalty potion - Keyed towards Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Light Cored Wix, Molly Weasley, Order of The Phoenix (administered by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________Hate potion - Keyed towards Slytherin house, Dark Cored Wix, Death Eaters, Sirius Black (administered by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________Soulmate:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________[Redacted] - Soulmate block_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________Contracts:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

None applicable 

______

______ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________Remus stared blankly at the sheet as his mind caught up to what he had just read. Ragnok picked up the parchment and read over it before nodding like he had expected it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________“Alright Mr. Lupin-Black, come with me to the cleansing rooms and we can get rid of the blocks and compulsions on your person.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________Remus nodded absently and followed, in shock as to what he had just learned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________\---------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________A small boy absently fidgeted while sitting on a chair on the side of a hospital bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________He sat cross legged with a brown leather satchel in his lap, a handwritten label proclaiming it to belong to ‘R. J. Lupin’._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________Hadrian sat up attentively when a groan came from the man on the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________“Why does my head hurt so much?” Remus questioned, rubbing the side of his head as he sat up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________“That would be the system purge,” A goblin healer, Vessera, said as she came over to do a few checks. “It will only hurt for a little while.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________Remus nodded then looked over to the small boy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________“Hadrian?” He questioned in disbelief._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________The boy smiled shyly and waved, “Hi?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________“What are you doing here? How come I’ve not been able to find you for the last four  
years?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________“I’ll explain later. It’s kinda complicated so it’s best to do it all at once. But, this is for you,” he handed Remus the satchel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________He examined the satchel carefully before opening it; he pulled out a journal and opened it to the first page._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_This journal was written by Edward Remus Lupin_

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________Remus’ head shot up to Hadrian._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________The boy shrugged, “Continue reading and it’ll make sense.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_On the 2nd of March 1998 the famous Battle of Hogwarts took place. It was the last fight in the second war against Voldemort. Many died in this war, including you; which is why we’re sending these journals to change the course of history._

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_It’s a lot to take in at once, I’m sure. We’re hoping this ritual works, the secrets we’ve uncovered have not been good ones and we don’t want history to go down like it did._

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_I hope the mission is a success, you might need to wait a while for Hadrian to explain it. The rest of the journal is events that happened in the original timeline. Many shouldn’t happen if it gets changed but some might still happen and this is your information guide on what they are and some notes by me._

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_Good luck_

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________________The first entry ended there with a cursive signature._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________________The only thing Remus could say after that was a questioning sound, looking between Hadrian and the book._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________________Hadrian smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, uhm…. Time travel,” He made jazz hands at the end._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________________“Time travel?” He gave Hadrian a blank stare._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________________“Uhm, yeah? It’s complicated and I’ll explain it more later but basically, Moon and I did a ritual to bring us back because the future is messed up and we found we could do this instead.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________________“Moon?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________________He nodded enthusiastically, “Moon Dusk! She’s my best friend! I don’t know where she is right now, she kinda does her own thing, but she helped! I wouldn’t have been able to be here without her!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________________“So what do we do now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________________He grinned and pulled out a large bulletin board covered in a lot of glitter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

________________“Now, we plan.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _


	2. Retrieval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter, Moon was eight and Hadrian was five. That's wrong because their birthdays haven't passed yet so yeah.

**Godric's Hollow, Dumbledore Cottage**

Moon sat hidden in the bushes outside a cottage. It was dark out and the lights were off inside. 

She cast a silent disillusionment spell on herself and carefully went to the window, unlocking it with a flick of her wrist.

The room she climbed into was messy. There were a lot of books strewn around the room; upon closer inspection, they were dark ritual books that did a manner of different things. She put them into her charmed bag for safekeeping before continuing.

The hallway past the room was small, there were a few doors that lead to bedrooms, the kitchen and a living room. She opened each one in turn before finding the one she was looking for in the last door at the back.

This room was the smallest bedroom, it was coated in notice-me-nots and glamours that she dispelled easily. If you weren’t looking for the room, you wouldn’t see it; but since she was there with the intention of finding the room, she saw past the spells and illusions.

Moon walked into the room crouched down, senses shot out to check for curses or traps. When she came up blank she stood up and scanned the room.

There were no windows in the room. The walls were bare and the floor was covered in a thin sheet of dust, disturbed only by the few footprints that lead in and out. 

Moon walked up to the bed and examined the person on it. This was definitely James Potter. His hair was a messy black, his face round and cheeks rosy. He looked like an exact copy of Hadrian in the future, though that’s probably what the glamours were meant to look like. 

She stuck her hand into her bag and brought out a bottle cap and placed it in the middle of his chest. The next second, the bed was empty and Moon was rushing about activating the golem that would slowly fade away over the course of a week.

She stepped back and examined her work. Everything was in place. The last thing she did was remove all traces of footprints on the ground around her before disappearing.

\----------

**Gringotts**

Back at the ranch, Hadrian was animatedly talking Remus through their plans.

After around twenty minutes of this, a pop sounded from the bed next to where Remus was seated. The pair looked over and saw James.

“Is that-?” Remus started only to be cut off by Hadrian.

“It’s him!!” He grinned widely and bound over, calling for a few healers to come to check on him.

A few more minutes later, Moon appeared sitting on a chair next to Remus.

“Hello!” She smiled.

Remus jumped and did a 180, turning to face her, “So you’re Moon?”

“Yes I am! And you’re Remus.” She said it as a statement, not a question. “Has Hadrian caught you up on the plans?”

“He has, mostly.” He waved at the glitter board.

“Great! I’m gonna go now and get Regulus, I’ll see you guys in like half an hour!” She disappeared again in a split second.

“How did she do that??” Remus asked incredulously.

Hadrian shrugged, “She learned it during her ‘I need to know everything about my ancestry’ phase. Apparently her family migrated to the UK in the 17th century from Arabia and they’ve got a lot of different magic there. ‘Untraceable, safe and efficient’ she says.”

“...Okay?”  
\-------

**Inferi cave, Scotland**

Moon appeared on the coast of the Inferi lake. This would be harder than a stealth mission.

After staring at the water for a few minutes, she decided that it would not be harder than a stealth mission since she doesn’t really _want _to go down there.__

She held her hand over the water and spoke quietly, “ _Accio_ Regulus Black.” 

The water rippled slightly before _whooshing_ into the sky, revealing a body flying out and towards her. She yelped before being knocked down by a large body. Well, large compared to her small 7-year-old self. 

__She struggled a bit before managing to escape from underneath him._ _

__“Great. Now I’m wet.” She grumbled before turning back to Regulus._ _

__She bent down and pressed against his chest, sending a burst of magic through him to wake him up._ _

__She jumped back as he gasped loudly and started coughing violently. Moon rummaged through her bag and pulled out a flask of water and handed it to him._ _

__“Drink.”_ _

__He glanced cautiously at her then to the flask and back before deciding that a small, purple-haired, seven year old could not possibly be a threat to him and took the flask._ _

__After drinking what must’ve been half the bottle, he wiped his face and looked back at her._ _

__“Who are you?” He asked, his voice hoarse from lack of use._ _

__She smiled kindly, “I’m Moon Dusk. I’m here to take you to Gringotts.”_ _

__“Gringotts?”_ _

__

__“Yeah, I got James already and Hadrian is waiting.”_ _

__

__He coughed a little in surprise, “James?? Hadrian?? They’re there??”_ _

__“Oh yeah! I personally brought James there; the healers should be waking him up soon!”_ _

__“Waking him up?”_ _

__“Dumbles put him in a magic coma or something so they need to wake him up from it,” She said with a scowl._ _

__“What’re we waiting for? Let’s go!” He stood up with a slight wince from his sore joints._ _

__Moon smiled and grabbed his arm before willing them back to Gringotts._ _

__\-------_ _

__**Gringotts** _ _

__Moon appeared once again in the healing ward of Gringotts where Hadrian, Remus and James were._ _

__“I’m back!” She announced, flopping down onto a bed._ _

__“Regulus?” Remus asked, looking at his old friend carefully. Memories of before were coming back to him slowly, Regulus being a prominent person in them._ _

__“Hey,” Regulus manages to say before collapsing sideways onto a bed._ _

__“Hm,” Moon says as she watches the goblin healers put him on a bed, “I think leaving him unconscious would’ve been the better option.”_ _

__\-------_ _

__A few hours later, Moon, Hadrian, Remus and a now awake Regulus stood around James’s bed waiting._ _

__Vessera had told them he’d be waking up any time now so they were all holding their breaths with anticipation._ _

__The group heard a quiet groan come from James as he slowly woke up. He blinked for a few seconds trying to adjust to the brightness._ _

__He moved his head slightly, “Reg?”_ _

__Regulus’s eyes were watering slightly, “Yeah, James. It’s me.”_ _

__

__“I-... I thought you died,” There was a quaver in his voice like he was about to cry._ _

__It seems Regulus heard it too as he went closer and pulled James into a tight hug._ _

__“You’re not losing me again,” He whispered._ _

__Moon coughed awkwardly and spoke, “Sorry to break this up, but we have a plan to get through.”_ _

__\-------_ _

__After about two hours of jumping on beds, waving hands and rummaging through papers, the plan was finally told to the three men._ _

__Moon looked through her papers before gasping, “I forgot!! Hadrian!” She turned to him, “The mind block!”_ _

__Hadrian also gasped, “I forgot! When are you activating it?”_ _

__“Whenever you say so, I guess”_ _

__Remus snapped his finger to get their attention, “Excuse me? What mind block?”_ _

__Moon turned towards them as if just realising they were there. “The mind block we set up on Hadrian. He decided that after we got the first phases of the plan complete, getting you all together, we would activate a mind block that would obscure the memories of the old timeline so he could live a normal childhood. As he gets older, he’ll be able to remember more.”_ _

__“You can activate it now, Moon. The rest of the plan from here is mainly you from here.” Hadrian sat down on the bed._ _

__Moon nodded, she walked up to him and placed a hand on his forehead. She could feel the magic of the mind block pulsing against her open palm._ _

__She took a deep breath and pressed slightly harder, activating the dormant magic and subsequently causing Hadrian to pass out._ _

__“He’ll be fine,” She told the men, who looked like they were close to panicking, “Hadrian’ll be up in a few minutes. His brain just needs to sort out the inner workings.”_ _

__Moon glanced down at her ink-covered hand. Paper notes never stay with her._ _

__“Oh shit. I forgot about that.” She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a necklace with a stone at the end._ _

__“Forgot…. What?” James questioned. He was getting used to the small girl’s eccentricity but he still had a long way to go._ _

__She passed him the necklace, “Be a dear and put that on. I got the goblins to make it before heading out earlier; it’s a glamour to hide your identity. I had to rework a lot of plans but I can work with this.”_ _

__He looked at the stone for a second before shrugging and slipping it around his neck and closing the clasp._ _

__The glamour blurred his outline for a few seconds before settling on a new appearance. His short messy hair was now shoulder length and a light blonde; not like a Malfoy white-blonde but still a very light colour. His eyes were now a lighter hazel that looked like a goldish green in the light. The dark skin tone that he was known for in his Hogwarts days was now a few shades lighter and he looked to be slightly more muscled._ _

__Moon pulled out a mirror for him and held it up as high as she could._ _

__Regulus was taking in his husband’s new features when Moon broke the silence with an awkward cough._ _

__“I was thinking you could do a last name change or something. You’re gonna need to be all political and stuff and I don’t think going out as ‘James Potter’ would work. I haven’t done the ladyship test thingy yet for myself but I think I saw somewhere that the Potters are related to the Peverells? You could be ‘James Peverell’ instead and nobody would really question it since James is a really common name and- I’m rambling, aren’t I?” She paused to take a breath and looked up at the others._ _

__Remus looked amused and replied, “Yes, the Potters are distantly related to the Peverells.”_ _

__James thought about it for a few minutes before replying, “I guess we do need to bail out Padfoot from Azkaban. Changing my name won’t be that hard and I don’t particularly mind.”_ _

__“Oh yeah!!!! Sirius!!!!” Moon shot up, “There’s a whole page and a half on this part! You’re gonna have to do the name change _now_ so we can get this ready.”_ _

__\---------_ _

__About ten minutes later the group sat back in the healing ward. James had done the name change and was now known as James Peverell._ _

__Moon was sat on the floor eating a cookie she got from god-knows-where while reading pieces of paper from a small pile._ _

__“You’ll have to visit minister Fudge, I hate that guy,” She pulled a face at mentioning him, “And Amelia Bones, since she’s the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She’ll definitely want to hear this.”_ _

__“And why is that?” Remus asked. It’s always best to have all the details._ _

__“I learned this from him in seventh year; it was back in the first war and the Bones manor was attacked by the Death Munchers, Sirius was the first one there and managed to get little baby Susan out before the Death Crunchers got to her. Edgar and Diana Bones were ‘killed’ -we’re not sure where they went but they’re not dead if the blood test Susan did is anything to go by- anyways, Susan was saved by Sirius and Amelia is really thankful of him for that. When she hears he went to Azkaban without a trial or even an arrest warrant, she’ll be out for blood.” Moon grinned sadistically by the end._ _

__“You,” Regulus stated, “Are a very scary seven year old.”_ _

“ _Hey!_ ” Moon cried indignantly, “I am physically almost eight!” 

__“Same thing.”_ _

__“No, it’s not!”_ _

__

__Shuffling from Hadrian's bed broke up their argument. Slowly, he rose up rubbing his eyes tiredly._ _

__James immediately went over to him -his glamour necklace had been taken off a long time ago- and pulled him into a hug._ _

__Hadrian stiffened at the sudden touch, but there was something familiar about the man that made him relent and lean into him._ _

__“Where am I?” He asked with better speech than a normal four-year-old. Probably the little bit of stuff that the mind block let through._ _

__“You’re at Gringotts, blackbird.” He held him at arm's length and examined him carefully._ _

Moon laughed soundlessly at the nickname. Hadrian might have a mind block on him but she is _so_ teasing him in a few years. 

__\---------_ _

__**Minister’s office, Ministry of Magic** _ _

__James walked through the Minister’s department on his way to Fudge. Hadrian had been extremely clingy, Moon said it was from being touch starved with the Dursely’s, and it had taken James a while to leave him._ _

__He was now dressed in clothes that screamed ‘rich!’; long dark, forest green robes with a plain white button-up and black pants underneath, all tailored perfectly and embroidered with different symbols._ _

__James knocked on the door to Fudge’s office and waited for the door to open._ _

__“Yes? Who is it?” Fudge asked as the door opened._ _

__The man in front of him was definitely a powerful one. And Fudge wasn’t one to turn away someone rich and potentially beneficial to him._ _

__“Good afternoon Minister Fudge, I am Lord Gryffindor-Peverell and I would like to have a talk with you,” James said with a small nod of his head._ _

__“Why of course! Please, come in!” Fudge ushered him in and pulled out a chair._ _

__James really didn’t like this guy, but he had to keep up appearances._ _

__“Could you call in Madam Bones, she will be needed for this.” He requested._ _

__Fudge didn’t want to call her, but he also needed this man to be on his side so he complied._ _

__A few minutes later, Amelia Bones walked into the room._ _

__“You called?” She asked, examining James as she answered Fudge._ _

__“Yes, this is Lord Gryffindor-Peverell; he’s asked for you to join this talk.”_ _

__Amelia nodded and sat down in a seat facing them._ _

__“Well,” James started, “I recently came into my inheritance while here in Britain visiting a friend and took it upon myself to know all there is to know about it. While searching family records, I found that Hadrian Potter, who would be my heir as the Potters are a branch of the Peverells, was in the care of his mother’s relatives. I wanted to know why he wasn’t in the care of his godparents and found some interesting information._ _

__“His godfather is Sirius Black, who I found allegedly murdered 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew and betrayed the Potters. I wanted to know what led to Sirius Black, James Potter’s best friend, to do this. So where else to start than the trial transcripts? Guess what I found? No recorded trial.”_ _

__“That can’t be!” Amelia said, eyes wide._ _

__“Yes, and more. There isn’t even an arrest warrant. He was sent straight to Azkaban illegally and has been there for the past four years.”_ _

__“This is terrible! He’s been in Azkaban unjustly for the past four years!” Amelia exclaimed, “He must have a trial at once!”_ _

__“If I may, I don’t think a large trial is what we need at the moment. Sirius was imprisoned unjustly and without a warrant, therefore he doesn’t need a full trial. This would call for truth serum, maybe in a DMLE investigation room.”_ _

__Amelia considered his words, “Yes, that would do. We could have it done by Monday if we push.”_ _

__“Great! I’ve got things to sort out, so I’ll see myself out now. Goodbye!”_ _

__With that, James left the minister and head of department to discuss what to do while he went back to the bank._ _

__\------_ _

__**Miss Cherry's Children Orphanage, Faraway Walk** _ _

__The staff of Miss Cherry's Children Orphanage were an overworked bunch. They were understaffed and had to care for over thirty magical children from ages 1-16._ _

__Which is why on a sunny Friday, Callisto was exploring the forest behind the orphanage with no adults around._ _

__The forest was a beautiful sight for the five-year-old, the lush green trees towering over her and the splashes of colour from vibrant flowers built a wondrous sight for anyone there._ _

__What the little girl didn’t know was that there was a person nearby looking for her._ _

__\--_ _

__Moon was walking through a forest near her next destination when she heard footsteps nearby._ _

__As she walked closer, she saw a small girl, around Hadrian’s age, playing with some flowers._ _

__The girl had mousy brown, shoulder-length hair and striking grey eyes, her face was round but she looked like she’d have high cheekbones and an aristocratic face when she grew up._ _

__This was Callisto, Moon was certain._ _

__“Excuse me?” She asked as she approached her slowly._ _

__Callisto looked around until she spotted Moon, “Oh, hello… Are you going to take me to the orphanage?”_ _

__“No, I’m not. What’s your name? I’m Moon.”_ _

__The girl smiled and replied, “I’m Callisto.”_ _

__“Oh! That’s great! I was just going to go into the Orphanage to find you, but it looks like I won’t need to now!” Moon grinned brightly and sat down next to her._ _

__“Why?”_ _

__“I’m going to take you back to your parents!”_ _

__She furrowed her brows in deep thought, “But… aren’t they dead? Or not want me? Ms. Robin always says that to the other kids.”_ _

__“Oh no! Your parents love you a lot! A bad man made them forget about you, but now the spells are gone and they want you back!” Moon made dramatic hand gestures as she talked, causing the small girl to giggle._ _

__“Can I meet them?” She asked hopefully._ _

__Moon stood up and helped her up, “Yes you can! We’ll come back later and make sure the people working at the orphanage know where you went. But not until you’re home.”_ _

__The next second, the pair disappeared without a trace._ _

__\---------_ _

__**Peverell Manor** _ _

__Remus was reading through the journal that was left for him when Moon knocked on the door._ _

__“Yes?” He asked as Moon skipped in without waiting for an answer._ _

__She had a large grin on her face as she flopped down onto a pile of pillows._ _

__“I have retrieved someone that you know! I saved us the hassle of legality!”_ _

__Remus furrowed his brows in a similar manner to Callisto earlier, “What?”_ _

__“You can come in now!” Moon called towards the open door._ _

__Callisto hesitantly walked in and waved awkwardly._ _

__Remus looked between Moon and Callisto, eyes wide, “Is that…?”_ _

__“Yep!” Moon’s grin was so wide it seemed like she would pull a face muscle._ _

__Remus’s eyes started tearing up as he got up and walked towards his daughter and pulled her into a tight embrace._ _

__Moon felt very out of place in such an emotional moment so she quietly disappeared._ _

__\----------_ _

__**Ministry of Magic, Interrogation room 2** _ _

__James walked into the room and sat in a spare chair; across the table, separated by strong wards, was Sirius._ _

__Amelia nodded to him and spoke, “Now that you’ve arrived, we can start the questioning.”_ _

__She approached Sirius with a potions bottle filled with truth potion and explained what it was and how it worked then asked for consent to use it; once he gave his approval, she administered it and proceeded with the questioning._ _

__She started with the usual question to prove that the serum was working._ _

__“What is your name?”_ _

__“Sirius Orion Black.” There was no emotion in his voice._ _

__“What day and month were you born?”_ _

__“November 3rd.”_ _

__“Alright, were you ever a Death Eater?”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Do you have any intention of being one?”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Were you the secret keeper of the Potters?”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Who was?”_ _

__“Peter Pettigrew.”_ _

“Who performed the _fidelius_ on the Potters?” 

__“Albus Dumbledore.”_ _

__A small bell chimed and Amelia nodded, “The truth serum should’ve worn off by now. I declare Sirius Orion Black free of all charges, he shall receive a compensation of 1,000 galleons for each month spent unjustly in Azkaban. Lord Peverell-Gryffindor? You can take him now.”_ _

__James went over to Sirius and held out a hand, “Hey, I’m James Peverell-Gryffindor. I’ll be taking you home.”_ _

__Sirius narrowed his eyes at him, “Do I know you?”_ _

__James put up a strong privacy ward before speaking, “Summer of fifth year, you came to my house at ten at night asking for a place to stay, you looked like you went through hell and back and passed out a few minutes later.”_ _

__“James??” He gasped._ _

__“Hey Padfoot.” He smiled awkwardly._ _

__Sirius leaped up and pulled him into a tight embrace, “I hate you so much.”_ _

__“Yeah, fair,” James laughed, “Let’s get you home, now.”_ _

__\----------_ _

__**Peverell Manor, entry hall** _ _

__Sirius walked out of the floo before James and jumped in surprise at seeing a small, purple-haired girl sitting cross-legged on the ground in front of him._ _

__James walked out and waved at her, “Hey Moon.”_ _

__“You know her?”_ _

__“Yeah, that’s Moon Dusk. She’s Hadrian’s friend.”_ _

__Moon glared at them, “I’m right here!”_ _

__“Yeah, okay. Anyways, what’re you doing here?” James questioned._ _

__“It was getting too emotional with Remus so I left and let him handle it,” She shrugged and pulled out a potion bottle, “I got the goblins to give me a cleansing potion for Sirius!”_ _

__“Cleansing… potion?” Sirius asked._ _

“Oh yeah! All of us had like _a bunch_ of blocks and compulsions and shit placed on us by old Dumbledore. That’ll wipe them all out, including memory modifications!” Moon gave him the bottle and sat back down. 

__Sirius was suspicious of the very energetic seven-year-old in front of him but seeing as James knew her, he accepted the potion and chugged it all at once._ _

__It happened quickly. He was standing straight up one second, examining the room, the next he was hunched over on the ground, clutching his chest and breathing heavily._ _

__“Well that’s unfortunate,” Moon commented as James rushed over to Sirius’s hunched figure._ _

_“Unfortunate??”_

__“He’ll be fine, the potion is just battling the foreign magic in his system. It was painful the first time I did it.”_ _

_“The first time??”_

__“Yeah! It was like seventh year. We made this potion thingy to test for foreign magic in our system and most people fail at it so Dumbles let us make it, I made it well and Snape had me test it on myself and I got a positive so I got a potions cleanser and I took one every month after that. The first time hurts a lot because of the build up of potions.”_ _

__“We’ll talk about this later. How long will he be in pain?”_ _

Moon shrugged holding a cookie that was _definitely_ not there a second ago, “Who knows. Depends on how much stuff he’s on. Probably another five minutes.” 

_“You are not helping right now”_

__Moon grinned and bit into her cookie, “Yeah, I know.”_ _

__After a few very stressful minutes, Sirius stopped twitching and sat up._ _

__“What happened?” He groaned._ _

__“You drank the cleansing potion and you were twitching on the ground for a few minutes while the potion fought the foreign magic in your system,” Moon informed him._ _

“And _this girl_ is going to be having a long talk soon,” James started pointedly at her. 

__“I’ll pass.”_ _

__Sirius snorted and shuffled a bit into a better sitting position, “My memory’s coming back slowly, but in the meantime, tell me more about yourself, kid.”_ _

__“I should first probably tell you about the time travel plot to save the future.”_ _

“The _what_.” 

__“Time Travel Plot To Save The Future.”_ _

__“....Elaborate.”_ _

__Moon jumped up and pulled out the Glitter Planning Board from behind a very large wall and started talking him through it all. She gave him his satchel and told him about it and what it was for. She went through the whole plan in twenty very energetic minutes._ _

__“...That’s… a lot.” Sirius deadpanned._ _

__“Yep!” Moon grinned, “And now, who I am. I’m Moon Dusk, heir to the Dusk line.”_ _

__“You’re Daniel’s kid?”_ _

__“That’s my dad, yes.”_ _

__Sirius turned to James, “Wasn’t there a whole scandal in the Daily Prophet a few years before the end of the war about how he was claimed to be killed but they were saying he ran off with a muggle lady instead?”_ _

__“Oh yeah!”_ _

__Moon tilted her head, “People at Hogwarts bullied me for a while for being the Hufflepuff-half blood heir of the Dusk title. A bunch of bigots, really.”_ _

__“Kids are idiots. Me included.” James told her._ _

__“Amen to that.” Moon said sarcastically._ _

“Now that my memory is back, _where the fuck is my daughter_ ” 

__\-------_ _

__The days following were peaceful. Moon came in and out at random intervals and never told anyone where she was going, Sirius and Regulus had a Talk, Sirius reunited with his daughter, Hadrian had his first birthday with his family on the 31st and Moon had hers on the 14th of August._ _

__Life was generally good now._ _

__But everything changed when the fire nation attacked_ _

__\-------_ _

__**The Burrow, 20th August** _ _

_”Ouch”_

__Bill bent down to examine the book he had stubbed his toe on._ _

__He was up in the attic searching through it for anything of interest and had walked right into a pile of books._ _

_The Art of Warding_ the title read. 

__‘Warding?’ He thought, ‘Is that a type of magic we haven’t learnt yet?’_ _

__Bill decided to take the book with him back to his room and read it later, right now it was dinner time._ _

__\--_ _

__The dinner table was as chaotic as ever._ _

__Ron stuffed his mouth with food while Ginny preened under her mother’s compliments._ _

__Bill and Charlie sat next to each other near their father and conversed small topics like Dragons. Fred and George had their heads together talking quietly while eating and Percy had a book open while he was eating._ _

__Charlie changed the topic to new electives he’d be taking and Bill took the chance to question his dad on the book he found._ _

__“Hey, dad?”_ _

__“Yes, Bill?” Arthur replied._ _

__“I found a book on warding in the attic and I wanted to know what warding is?”_ _

__“Isn’t it an elective at Hogwarts?” Bill shook his head, “Well when I went to school, warding was an elective you could take and test for an OWL and NEWT in. Your uncle Gideon actually got an O in his warding NEWT and wanted to become a curse breaker before he died.”_ _

__“A curse breaker?”_ _

__“They work for Gringotts and go to magical historical monuments to make it safe for people and find treasures. It’s like being a treasure hunter or an adventurer like in adventure books.”_ _

__“Why did they stop the elective? It doesn’t sound like a dark art or something dangerous?” Bill genuinely asked._ _

__“I’m not entirely sure why. I didn’t even know they did,” Arthur thought for a minute before continuing, “You could probably self-study for warding if you’re interested and take the OWL at the ministry next summer.”_ _

__“Okay, thanks, dad!”_ _

__Charlie changed the conversation back towards Dragons and Bill continued eating, more thoughts running through his head than earlier._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with some jokes in this chapter, but also I'm tired and this is out two days after I meant for it to be out.
> 
> Not beta-ed so yeah. 
> 
> I got so many subscriptions, hits and kudos on this already, thank you so much guys!
> 
> Please comment and kudos if you like it! Thank you for reading!


	3. Meeting the Malfoys & The Lost Twin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, writer's block is the _worst_

“I declare the 1289th August Wizengamot session now in order. We will start with introductions of new Lords and Ladies.” Albus started the meeting. 

James was waiting on the side for his name to be called out. There was a Ministry official in the middle with a large scroll of parchment waiting for her cue. 

“Lady Ava Dovetail has taken the title Dovetail, a formerly dormant title.”

There was a light applause as a short woman with light brown, slowly fading to green, hair walked up the steps towards her seat. 

“Lady Mahi Jadhav has taken over from her grandfather the title Jadhav.”

Another round of applause followed the copper skinned lady as she gracefully sat at her seat. 

“Lord Myles Doolan has taken the title Doolan from his great-grandfather.”

The man was tall and had a stern look on his face. He stood straight and expressionless as he took his seat. 

Finally, it was James’s turn. 

“Lord James Peverell has taken the title Peverell, formerly dormant.”

James walked up to his seat, examining the others as he walked. Many looked shocked, the same amount looked excited. As he sat, he saw the face of the one and only Albus Dumbledore looking like he swallowed a lemon. 

“And now to the Chief Warlock for announcements.” The announcer bowed and took her seat by the side.

Albus put his kind grandfather facade back on and cleared his throat, “We will start the announcements alphabetically, Lady Abbey will begin.”

\---

The announcements went on for a very long time. James zoned out for most of it until it was his turn. 

“Lord Peverell.”

James stood before speaking, “I’ve taken proxy for the two titles worth four votes each that would rather not be announced and Lordship for the Gryffindor title.”

Dumbledore looked like he had swallowed a lemon again but he continued, “Thank you, Lord Ramona?”

\---

As James was leaving the hall he spotted Lucius Malfoy and decided to go try to catch him before he left. 

“Lord Malfoy!” He called to grab his attention. 

He turned around trying to find the person that called him, when he spotted James he nodded his head to greet him, “Lord Peverell.”

“Do you have a moment? I need to speak with you.”

“I have some time now until some people visit, would you like to come to the Manor?” 

“That would probably be best.” The two walked to the floo area and went through into Malfoy Manor. 

**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire**

James and Lucius emerged from the floo into Lucius’s office on the second floor of the Manor. 

James took a seat opposite Lucius at the large oak desk facing the window. 

“Could you call Narcissa? She may want to hear this.”

Lucius raised an eyebrow but complied, calling a house elf to ask to get her. 

The two men sat in silence drinking tea as they waited for Lady Malfoy to arrive. 

\--

After maybe ten minutes, Narcissa walked in like the regal pureblood witch she was. 

“You called for me?” She asked Lucius as she inclined her head at James.

“Yes, this is Lord Peverell. He asked for us both.” Lucius turned to him with a ‘are-you-going-to-explain?’ look on his face. 

James reached into his robe and brought out a bag. He placed it on the table before speaking, “This bag was found in the possession of the goblins of Gringotts. It was among a lot of other things and it was found to have been sent from around 20 years in the future. It was supposed to be sent to the person who sent it back in time but that person wasn’t available so it was sent to the next person mentioned, my husband who would like to stay anonymous. I’m bringing this since it’s addressed to the both of you.”

“Why should we believe your word?” Lucius questioned. 

James shrugged, “You have no reason to, but what reason do I have to lie?”

Lucius pondered his words before accepting, “I believe you.” 

“That’s all I needed to hear. I’ll be off now.” James stood and made his way to the floo, waving goodbye as he stepped in. 

Narcissa shook her head as he left, “That is one strange man.” 

“Indeed. Shall we open this?” 

Narcissa nodded and sat down while Lucius opened it and looked inside.

“Memory vials.” He pulled out at least five, one with a large red tag that easily read ‘watch first’. 

Narcissa brought out the pensive and placed it on the table and Lucius poured in the memory. He looked at her and nodded before going in, Narcissa following not long after. 

\----

As the memory formed around them, the space became clearer and clearer until they could fully make out the small bedroom they had landed in. 

The couple looked around and realised there was someone sitting on a chair with their back to the wall, facing a window. 

The memory fully formed and the boy came into focus. He looked like a blend between the two. Soft, blonde Malfoy hair with delicate and round features Narcissa was known for. They both came to the conclusion that this was Draco. 

“Hi,” Draco said, startling the two, “It’s really weird to be talking to empty space… Right now it’s been, what? Four years? Since the big battle. It’s a long story...”

He ran his hand through his hair and took a quick glance around the room, giving his parents a chance to see the pure, unfiltered sadness in his eyes, “My last year of Hogwarts was, in simple terms, hell. Death Eaters had taken over the entire school and Ministry, we were forced to torture _children_ for these sick people. Near the end of the year, Hadrian Potter came and that started what was named the Battle of Hogwarts. A lot of people died. It was horrible.

“I was contacted by an old schoolmate a few years ago when Albus Dumbeldore started a conquest trying to rid the British Wizarding World of dark people, creatures, objects, _everything_. Now we’ve devised a plan to send these memories back in time to change the future. 

“Nobody should have to go through what we went through in that time and I hope the other memories in this are helpful. There are also a few notes written by other people because I couldn’t find solutions to some specific problems and they did, you’ll find those in the… bag? Is it a bag?”

He turned towards the door and yelled, “Are we sending the memories in bags?!”

“Yeah!” Came the muffled voice from outside the room.

“Yeah, okay, you’ll find them in the bag. Goodbye, I hope our lives go well this time.”

The memory faded out and Lucius and Narcissa found themselves back in their office.

Narcissa dabbed at the tears on her face with a handkerchief as Lucius poured another memory into the pensive with a silent look asking if she was ready to go in. 

She nodded and they went into the next one, a whole afternoon awaited them. 

\-----------

**Peverell Manor**

“Regulus!” Moon bounced into the room with a big smile on her face that Regulus was learning, never seemed to leave. 

“Yes?” He turned away from the parchment he was staring blankly at, glad to have a distraction as he was going nowhere. 

“I’m gonna need your help with this next part of the plan. I could’ve asked James but he’s already had too much fun.”

“What do you need? I thought the next part was working on dismantling Albus’s titles?”

“Well, yeah,” Moon was making very exaggerated hand motions while talking, “Buuuuuuut, that was before we knew about Damien, which means we need to get him here before anything else. And, since he’s in America and a mundane orphanage, I need you to come with me.”

Regulus furrowed his brows and thought for a minute before speaking, “Why…?”

“You’re his biological parent, I can make some fake birth certificates or something, come up with a sob story to tell the people running the orphanage and a little bit of mind magic and compulsions and then we can get him back with us, get with the program!” She hit his arm jokingly. 

Reg laughed and nodded, “Alright, alright, when do you want to do it?”

“Uuuhh, I’m not good with time zones, what time is it in America?” Moon bounced on her heels as she tried to figure it out, “I think it’s like five hours behind? So it’s eight pm now which means it’s three in the afternoon there so I guess we could go now!”

“ _Now???_ ”

“I mean, why not? Not like we’ve got anything to do and it won’t take long to forge documents.”

Regulus sighed loudly but agreed. 

\----------

**Riley's Children Orphanage, Little Rock, Arkansas**

“What a dreary place.” Moon looked up at the old, stone building in front of her.

Regulus had to agree, the place reminded him of one of a decrepit prison. 

“Let’s go in,” He shrugged.

They had both changed their appearance for the trip since the orphanage was a regular, mundane one and not magical. Moon’s hair wasn’t its usual purple but instead was a nice hazel fading slowly into a lighter ash brown and wearing a nice white shirt with space decals and light denim overalls. Regulus was wearing a dark blue polo shirt and black trousers, he had the different papers they would need in a bag he had put over his shoulder.

Regulus knocked and waited for someone to answer. 

Finally, a tired looking 20-ish year old man opened the door, “How can I help you?”

Regulus cleared his throat before speaking, “I’d like to speak to the person in charge.” 

The man looked suspiciously at him because of his accent, “That would be ms. Mills. She’s inside, come in.”

Moon took note of the inside of the building as she followed Regulus. The chairs were old and worn, the carpets frayed and the curtains ripped and torn. 

The man led them to a room on the second floor, he knocked and sent them in. 

“How may I help you?” A kind-looking old woman asked them from behind the desk in the middle of the room. 

“Hello ma’am, I’m Regulus Black and I’m here because a child in your care is my son. There was a mistake a while ago and some other personal things and we’ve only just recently tracked him to here.” Regulus pulled out the birth certificate that Moon had forged and showed it to her for authenticity. 

Ms. Mills seemed genuinely sad from the news, “I hope I can help, I can bring you to the main room to see them all and find them there. Everyone should be there right now.”

“Thank you ma’am,” Regulus smiled and followed her towards the main room. 

\----

The sound of children playing was audible from the stairs as Moon bounced down the stairs.

The main room was the same one Moon saw in the blood scrying, teenagers near the walls looking glum and knowing full well that they’d never be adopted because of being too old, young kids playing games with each other, elementary kids colouring pages of Disney princesses or superheroes. 

A quick glance around the room confirmed to her that Damien was there. He was sitting alone in the back corner trying his best to not be visible.

Moon nudged Regulus and nodded towards him, he nodded back and gestured for her to go to him while he humoured the Matron. 

She slowly made her way over, making sure to make herself look like she’s just looking around and not heading straight for him.

Eventually, Moon got close enough to Damien to sit down next to him, “Hello! I’m Moon, what’s your name?”

He looked fearful of her and confused as to why she was talking to her, “I-I’m Damien.”

“It’s nice to meet you Damien!” Moon smiled kindly.

At that moment, Regulus walked over to Moon after noticing she had found him, “Hey, Moon. Who’s this?” He smiled at Damien and crouched down in front of them. 

“Hi Uncle Reg!” Moon grinned, “This is Damien, I just met him! He looks a lot like Hadrian, doesn’t he?”

It’s true that the pair looked almost identical. Magical twins were more often than not identical, but poor conditions made them have a few slight differences. Hadrian would always be shorter because of the growth stunt he had staying in a small cupboard, the small, dark space also made it so he was paler. But, in all the ways that count, they were identical. 

“Hello, Damien,” The small boy smiled shyly, “He does look a bit like Hadrian. Say, Damien, would you come with us for a moment?”

“S-sure,” He followed them as they walked towards the doors, disguised among the few people walking in and out. 

Once they were in a more private area, Regulus crouched down next to Damien, “Do you know anything about your birth parents?”

He shook his head, “T-the older kids say M-ms. Cherry found m-me outside at night and they o-only knew my name f-from a paper.”

“About as much as I expected,” Regulus mused, “Would you like to hear a story?”

Damien nodded hesitantly.

“Around six years ago, I married someone and we had two children. The two children were twins, both boys. But, there was a bad man who didn’t like my family. A few months later, he kidnapped me and made everyone think I was dead. When the twins were one, he attacked their house and kidnapped their other parent and killed the person they pretended to marry after I was thought to have died. One twin was sent to mean family members that didn’t like him and the other twin disappeared. The first twin’s name is Hadrian and we got him back a few months ago, and I think you, Damien, are the second twin.”

“You think- You think _I’m_ the m-missing twin??” He was flabbergasted, the thought was really out there.

“Yes, I do. Have you ever heard of magic?” He waited for confirmation before continuing, “Well, what if I told you magic was real? And I have it?”

“Wh-what? Mag-magic?”

“Yes, magic. Like wizards and witches doing spells and things. Well, I did a test to try to find where the missing twin was, and it showed you.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, really. So, would you like to come with us?” 

Damien nodded his head, tears forming in his eyes, “Yes!”

\--------

**Peverell Manor, three days later**

In the few days since getting Damien back home and settled, Hadrian and Damien had been inseparable. 

Moon watched as she came in and out, always finding them near one another. Damien asleep draped over Hadrian, the pair sitting next to each other at the dinner table, leaning on each other on the couch and lots of other small things. Moon was hyper aware of all of this, she always was aware of everything. 

At that moment, Moon was sitting on a couch in the main sitting room. She had installed a tv from Whizzers, a company that creates magic-safe muggle technology, and brought a bunch of movies. They were currently watching The Little Mermaid, Regulus, James, Sirius and Remus were glued to the screen while Hadrian slowly fell asleep on Damien’s shoulder. 

Moon smiled as she looked around the room. This was her new family now and life would be better than it was last time. 

\---------------  
 **Headmaster’s office, Hogwarts**

Dumbledore silently fumed in his office. This new lord was causing him a lot of trouble. The Peverell title was very high up in the wizarding world and he could cause a lot of damage to his plans with one flick of his wrist. 

Right now, he was scheduled to go down to the meeting room for a school board meeting. There were always three every year, one at the beginning of the school year, one during the Christmas holiday and one at the end of the year. Now it was time for the beginning of the year meeting.

\---

Dumbledore walked into the meeting room ten minutes late, to the annoyance of the dark and grey representatives. 

Just before the meeting could start, the door opened again and a new person came out. 

Lord Peverell had arrived.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Molly Weasley shrieked. 

“Well, along with the Peverell title, I claimed the Gryffindor title which means I get an automatic place on the school board.” He informed them and sat down at one of the many free chairs, as far away from Molly Weasley as he could. 

“Well then, let us begin this meeting.” Dumbledore announced. 

They began the meeting with trying to get rid of ‘dark’ books in the library, to which they were quickly shot down by almost the whole board. 

After a while of back and forth, the meeting ended and James had enough information about the people on the board to move forth on his plan. But first, the Wizengamot. 

\-----  
 **Wizengamot chamber, Ministry of Magic**

This meeting, James was prepared to make a big impact. He would make a name for himself in one quick move and make Dumbledore look bad all at once. 

They started as normal, announcing new Lords and Ladies and announcements. 

Afterwards, the proposals started. When asked if anyone had a proposal, James, to everyone’s surprise, lit up his wand. 

Albus’s right eye twitched as he spoke, “Lord Peverell?”

“In the past month, I have found some disturbing information. It seems that, looking at student records, that 6 out of 10 muggle born students don’t return to Hogwarts after their second year. Which brings the question to me, what happened to them? I checked home school records in the Department of Education and only 2 out of 6 are taken out to be home schooled. What happened to the other 4? I spent a week trying to find out and guess what I found? Those 4 died.”

There was a large collective gasp from most of the people there. 

“Yes, and the cause of death wasn’t something small. Most of them died from injuries that are tied with abuse. Which brings me the question, why are these children sent back to their families? If the abuse is bad enough that they died from it, why hasn’t anyone noticed before? The Hogwarts charter states that children should have an in depth health check at the beginning of every year and anyone with definitive proof of abuse should not be sent back at the end of the year. This, obviously, has not been done. I would like to know what the Department of Child Welfare has been doing if not making sure these children are safe?”

Whispers flooded the room as he talked.

“I went to the DCW to see what exactly they were doing. Did you know that magical orphan records are there for anyone to sign in and see? I walked in, signed my name and got access to them. Anyways, I found it horrendous the amount of magical orphans whose parents died in the war are misplaced. A few have been claimed by immediate family members but a large majority went to people that have no right to them. Some of them don’t even have a defined place to go since their parent’s wills have been sealed, something only the Chief Warlock can do. I think that the DCW needs new heads and staff that are actually competent at dealing with children and healers go to Hogwarts to have health checks to make sure children aren’t sent to abusive households.”

The whispering increased tenfold once James finished his speech and sat back down. 

Albus was absolutely seething now. He had placed his people in charge of that department to make sure the orphans weren’t sent to the right place so he could have more control over them once they came to Hogwarts. “All in favour?”

It was almost unanimous, everybody agreed that children were important and that they needed to be protected. 

Next, it was time to vote on the new heads who would then choose staff. Before an argument could begin, James cut into the conversation. 

“If you would, I have chosen someone I think would be fit to run the department,” He waved his hand at the door and a lady in her 50’s walked in, “This is Rosalie Elliot, she has worked in the muggle child protection service for thirty years specialising in communicating with abused children and helping getting them out of bad homes. I think she will be a good candidate for the position.”

Many people were apprehensive. They wanted someone loyal to them leading the department. 

Then, breaking the silence, someone spoke. “I second.”

It was Lucius Malfoy. After getting the satchel, he had started his journey to redeem his name. He had aligned his title with the grey and started building a better name for his family. 

“All in favour?” Albus said through grit teeth. 

Almost everyone voted in favour. 

The meeting ended quickly afterwards. Lord Peverell gave the department an old property that wasn’t being used for a home for the children, many Lords and Ladies donated towards renovations and other necessities. 

\----------  
 **Peverell Manor**

“We’ve done it!” James announced as he plopped down onto a couch. 

There was a round of cheering from all the adults, the plan was in motion and snowballing down the hill fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to get the plot moving along and stuff.
> 
> Not beta-ed so yeah. 
> 
> I got so many subscriptions, hits and kudos on this already, thank you so much guys!
> 
> Please comment and kudos if you like it! Thank you for reading!


	4. A Splitting Headache Will Make Anyone Grumpy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is on a new update schedule called 'when I have a chapter, you get a chapter'

“Ugghhhhh”

“Is Happy Go-Lucky Moon _grumpy?_ Sirius gasped dramatically.

He had been in the main sitting room reading one of the countless journals detailing Hadrian’s time at Hogwarts when Moon had stormed in and collapsed onto a couch.

“Shut up,” She grumbled half-heartedly. 

The couch she sat in sunk a little as Sirius sat next to her, “What happened?”

“I’ve got a _splitting headache_ and I want to _die_ right now,” She leaned into Sirius’s side and closed her eyes.

“That sucks,”

“Mhm,” She mumbled quietly, Sirius stroked her hair while she tried to control her magic so it didn’t lash out, “It’ll be gone by tomorrow but I hate it. They come back every month.”

“Get some rest and drink water,” He advised her.

Moon groaned and disappeared in the next second.

“I really hate when she does that…”

\------

**Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire**

A gentle chime rang through the Manor signalling a person at the door. Mayberry the House Elf opened the door and brought the person up to Lucius’s study.

Lord Malfoy sat behind his desk when the door was knocked, he called for the person to enter and blanched when a small eight year old walked in. 

“Who are _you??_ ” He asked incredulously. 

She collapsed onto the chair with very little grace but she was _trying. So don’t attack her,_ “I’m Moon Dusk, I’ve got a _splitting_ headache right now so I’m gonna cut to the chase. You wanna get out of Voldy Moldy’s control, right?” 

“H-how-”

Moon cut him off before he could say anything, “Memory orbs, Journals, yadda yadda, _answer the goddamn question_ ”

“Uh- Yes?”

“Awesome! Listen, old Voldy made a bunch of soul containers to cheat death and _I’ve_ got to find them. He gave you a diary or something, give it.”

He was taken aback by Moon’s bluntness and shocked enough to comply. 

Moon took the book and gave him a sarcastic smile, “Thank you amigo.”

In the blink of an eye, she had disappeared into nothingness. 

\-----------

**Platform 9 & ¾s **

“Bill! Charlie!” 

The two elder Weasleys were tackled by their younger twin siblings. Percy stood a little to the side smiling fondly, he waited until Fred and George got off them to go hug his brothers. 

“How’ve you guys been?” Bill asked as he ruffled Percy’s hair.

George spoke over Percy’s small ‘hey’, “We pranked Mum by switching her shampoo for magic hair dye!”

“It was really funny!” Fred agreed.

“Her hair was blue for a week!” George giggled.

Bill chuckled and pulled them close, “You guys have fun with that, just don’t hurt anyone.” 

Charlie and Bill joined their father with the kids and they all went home; Ron, Ginny and Molly hadn’t come to the platform, as always.

\----------  
**Number 12, Grimmauld Place**

Moon appeared in the entry hall of the Black Family home. She slowly walked towards the stairs trying not to wake the portrait of Walburga Black.

Sadly, there was a loose floorboard that she didn’t remember and ended up tripping onto the ground with a very loud _THUMP_.

“HALF-BLOOD DISGRACE! RUINING OUR FAMILY NAME AND BRINGING YOUR FILTH INTO THE HOME OF MY ANCESTORS! YOU-”

“Oh my god, _shut up.”_ Moon waved a hand at the portrait and closed the curtains, triggering a silencing spell. 

She was not in the mood for any of this shit, but she needed to do it anyway. The drawing room upstairs was incredibly dusty and worn; she ignored most of it and yanked the Slytherin Locket from the cabinet and slipped it into her bag on her way to the next place. 

\----------  
**Peverell manor**

The whole family was gathered in the living room watching ‘Home Alone’, Moon had told them it was a must-watch for the christmas season, when they were interrupted by a certain purple-haired person collapsing onto one of the couches. 

James raised an eyebrow and asked her, a smirk clearly present in his voice, “What’s up? Malfoy being a prat?”

“No, but miss Banshee Black is not a great person to be around with a headache triggered by loud noises,” She groaned.

“Wait, why were you _there????”_ Sirius asked.

“Because,” She dragged out the syllables, “Your brother over there took the Locket horcrux out of the thingy that Voldy had it in so I had to go there to get it.”

Regulus chuckled nervously, “I guess I did do that, didn’t I?”

“I seriously would’ve preferred the Inferi.”

“Yeah, fair.”

“Anyways,” She dumped a bunch of artifacts onto the coffee table, “I have collected the Horcruxes.”

“Already???” Remus exclaimed, “You’ve been gone for like three hours!”

Moon shrugged, “It wasn’t really that hard. I’m in a bad mood and even Lucius Malfoy wouldn’t get in my way. The only one I couldn’t get was the Hufflepuff cup, so if we ever find a Hufflepuff Lord or Lady they could probably get it since the cup is in a vault at Gringotts.”

“Moon, you are a treasure,” Sirius proclaimed. 

She laughed and waved it off, “I’m just doing my part since you guys are having some Family Bonding Time.”

The conversation ended there and they finished watching the movie, Regulus and James carrying the twins upstairs and into bed before going to sleep themselves; Sirius, Remus and Callisto ended up sleeping in one big doggy pile on the couch.

\-------  
**[REDACTED], [REDACTED]**

Far away from Peverell Manor, a mother tucked her child in goodnight. 

Far away from Peverell manor, a mother sat in the dark.

Far away from Peverell manor, a silent scream goes unnoticed by all but one.

Far away from Peverell manor, the woods rustle as a child escapes through the night.

Far away from Peverell manor, nobody will find out what happened.

Far away from Peverell manor, a horror occurs never to be spoken of again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't like how short this chapter is but I'm out of any ideas for where it'll go so this is what you get.
> 
> The last part is way more dramatic than I thought but I like how it turned out, don't you?
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and bookmarks!


	5. The Winter Holiday Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writer's block so much. Sorry this took so long to get out! Once I get into the later chapters when it's more plot heavy I'll be able to write more since most of my notes are based in that time.

Fred and George Weasley were very observant for their age. They can tell many things that an average person their age wouldn’t notice. Like how their mother seems to treat their younger siblings better than the older ones. Or how they keep finding very suspicious pink bottles hidden around the house (They dump them whenever they find them, just in case). Or even how their father seemed to always have a sort of glassy look, more so after breakfast than before. 

In conclusion, lots of things didn’t add up in the Weasley household and the twins were looking to find out _why_.

\---

The answer came to them one day during the Yule holiday. 

The rest of their family had been out that day, their father was out at Star Cross Alley with Bill and Percy; Bill was looking around for a shop he’d want to work at when summer came and percy heard that there was a library so he went along, Charlie was at a friend’s house and Ginny and Ron were fast asleep (even though it was 12 in the afternoon).

It seems like their mother forgot that they weren’t out because when they left their room to get a snack, they heard voices downstairs. 

Fred inched closer to the stairwell to hear; he motioned for George to come.

The muffled voices sounded like their mother and Albus Dumbledore, who they had met once when he came for dinner.

“Yes Albus, he’s been under the potions for a while now. He’s completely under my command.”

“Good, good. And the children?”

“I’ve been teaching my Ronny and Ginny everything I know, the older ones are annoying brats, they never listen to me!”

“Well, if they continue to defy you we can get obodenice potions into them. Yes, that would work.” His voice took on a thoughtful tone.

Fred and George short each other horrified looks, _obedience potions???_.

“Well, I should be going now. Good luck, Molly.”

The sound of the floo flaring signaled that they should go back into their room before they got caught.

They had a lot to think about for the evening.

\-------  
**Unknown**

Somewhere in the Scottish highlands an old, deteriorated castle sat. Much closer south than a certain magic school but not near enough to the border that it was close to England. 

The nearby town treated it as a campfire story; how the old lord that lived there died a tragic death, his children leaving the place to pursue a normal life and his ghost haunts it to this day. It matched up with the groans that were heard by the young children recklessly exploring. The bangs and shouts that were heard all around the town years ago. The creaks and moans of bedsprings and wood. 

The small town learned not to question it.

\-------  
**Peverell Manor**

“WAKE UP!”

Damian shot up from bed as an ungodly shriek echoes through the vast halls of the manor.

The door of his and Hadrian’s room burst open and a certain purple-haired girl jumped in.

“Why?” Was all that Hadrian said, rolling over and sitting up groggily.

Moon bounced over and plopped down onto their bed, a wide grin breaking her face, “It’s your first Yule!!”

“Wh-what’s that?” Damian asked, now coming into awareness.

“It’s like Christmas but it’s the wizarding version!”

Hadrian yawned and pushed Moon off the bed, “We’ll come just give us a minute.”

Satisfied with their answer, she left the room and skipped off to the dining room for a big Yule breakfast.

\--

Yule was spent having fun with family.

A white winter had hit the manor and the ground was covered with a fine layer of snow; perfect conditions for snowball fights, snowmen and igloos. 

Screams and shouts of jubilation were heard all throughout the grounds as the adults and children alike got a cold shower of snow; when they finally got back inside they were completely covered in white. 

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, the family joined back around the fire to swap gifts. Moon gifted everyone sweaters that were _not_ bewitched like Molly’s sweaters; James, Sirius and Remus got ones that had patterns of the respective animals they turned into; Damian and Hadrian got matching ones with their first initial on the back, close to a Weasley sweater but it had a special Moon touch (meaning it could change colour depending on what they wanted); Callisto's had a leaf pattern all over it; and Moon’s was colour changing with a crescent moon and stars littering it. 

Hadrian, because of his love of books, even at his young age, got a few from his family members while Damian got colouring books and many wonderful colours. Callisto got a mini planting kit. 

The others exchanged gifts with lots of dramatics and laughter; Remus’s gift of a moving carved dog to Sirius was met with an hour of hilarity and fun.

Eventually, they all gathered in the living room and put on a movie (Frozen) for a quiet night; they all fell asleep scattered on couches, much happier than they would have been if the Time Travel Incident hadn’t happened at all.

\------  
**The Burrow**

Percy was suspicious. 

It was early morning on Christmas Day and Percy was sitting in his room thinking. The previous week, he had returned home after going out with his father to find that the twins were behaving weird, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

The young boy had always been magic sensitive and, when he wanted to, could sense ambient magic in an area. Sometimes, if he concentrated enough, he could feel spells and charms on something. Because of this, he knew that most of his family was radiating more magic than a normal wix would, lots of it was malicious too.

He spent some time contemplating this until he heard a series of loud shouts outside. _Time for Christmas_.

\--

“Perccyyyyyy!” The loud whine was accompanied by the door of his room slamming open.

“Yes, George? Fred?” Percy asked from his place on his bed with a book propped open.

“It’s Christmas! You have to come so we can open presents!” Fred collapsed onto the bed, George following closely. 

Percy shuffled slightly to make more room on his very small twin bed for two more people, “I thought I wasn’t wanted.”

“What?!” George exclaimed in disbelief.

“Who told you _that???_ ” Fred continued.

He shifted before answering, “Mum. Last night. She got… mad…”

The next thing he knew, he was being swallowed on both sides by the twins.

“Merlin you two!” He tried to regain his breath after it was knocked out from the sudden impact.

“Mum’s wrong!” Fred proclaimed.

“We all want you there!” George confirmed with a confident tone to his voice, as if nothing could ever change that fact.

Percy was overwhelmed with strong emotions, he found himself involuntarily tearing up. “Thank you, guys.. Let’s go celebrate Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Percy a lot and I wanted to show his relationship with his siblings, hence this chapter.
> 
> My google doc is now 61 pages long and it's only chapter five.
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter! Comments and Kudos would be appreciated! I'll see y'all next time!
> 
> EDIT 20/4: _How did I forget about Callisto oh my goodness_


	6. A Few Years Gone By (Arriving At Hogwarts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out in about four hours and I'm proud of myself. It turns out that getting into my Zone just means not trying to write characters that I'm not good at writing and getting to the Good Stuff.

The next couple of years passed in a blur to Moon. 

The first big thing was the new children running about. About a week after new years Regulus had announced a new child in the family, which everyone was ecstatic about. Then, a few weeks later Sirius announced the same. 

In August of that year, Robyn Euphemia Peverell-Black was born. Moon was ecstatic to _finally_ have another girl in the house; it was tiring at times to only have one other female. 

At the end of August, Sol Tritan Lupin-Black was born. He seemed to have inherited the Black gene of metamorphmagus abilities as he started to change hair colours just a few days later.

The second big thing to happen was Moon’s mom’s death. Her mom had been on the brink of death for a few months at that point; a serious malady had overtaken her and she had been beddridden, as it was last time. Unfortunately, it was just as bad this time to go to the funeral. 

In the last timeline, Moon had to go to an orphanage and was put into foster care. A couple had taken her home and fostered her for a few years before Moon ran away. She wasn’t happy there and it was the better option to leave. She had been 15 at the time and stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for a few days before moving into a Dusk property. 

This time, Moon was legally adopted by the Peverell-Black family. It was only an adoption in the eye of the muggle world, the wizarding world didn’t have to know about any of it. She came and went from Peverell Manor at her leisure; nobody ever really knew where she went those days. 

In the Weasley household, Percy started Hogwarts. There was a large argument a week before school started because of Molly’s pressuring for Percy to go to Gryffindor. 

It started when Bill talked about his excitement for the new year and quickly turned into a discussion on what house Percy would go to; Percy wasn’t there and when he did come down and was asked for his opinion, he had told them with a confused look that he would obviously go to Gryffindor. Bill, Charlie and the twins disagreed saying he could be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin; Percy explained that he thought there was no choice and that he _had_ to go to Gryffindor because the whole family was in Gryffindor. 

This resulted in Arthur giving Percy a talk; their family actually had a very even split but nobody remembered the Slytherin or Hufflepuff Weasleys so it was the general stigma that they would always go to Gryffindor. Ron, Ginny and Molly fought valiantly for the idea that they would be betraying their family by not being in Gryffindor, which is why they were ignored. 

Lo and behold, once the school year started, Percy got sorted into Ravenclaw where he thrived.

Bill left home soon after he graduated to become a curse-breaker at Gringotts, something Molly disapproved of highly but he ignored her and followed his goals.

And so the years passed by mostly uneventfully; James went to School Board meetings and slowly pushed the school in the right direction, classes got added, the point system was changed, the library was updated and many more changes. Even the staff got upgrades, each teacher now had an assistant and there were now two teachers per subject to minimize the workload. 

Eventually, Moon’s eleventh birthday came and she got her Hogwarts letter. When the day hit she was awoken by Hadrian, Damian and Callisto jumping onto her bed and knocking the breath out of her. 

“Oh my god, guys!” She exclaimed, “Don’t _do that!_ ”

“Sorry,” Callisto said sheepishly as they all got up, “But it’s your birthday!!”

She shooed them out of her room and changed into her favourite outfit, a purple sweater and some comfy jeans, brushed her hair and went down for breakfast. 

Halfway through eating, an owl swooped through the open window and dropped a letter in front of her before taking off again without a second glance. 

She picked it up and grinned widely, “It’s my Hogwarts letter!” 

Everyone at the table cheered, even the toddlers who didn’t know why they were cheering but cheering all the same. 

They spent the rest of their breakfast making pans to go shopping for supplies. 

\---------

**Platform 9 & ¾ **

Leaving home caused a lot of tears from the children. They couldn’t believe their honorary older sister was leaving! She got engulfed in hugs and had to untangle herself because the train would be leaving and she needed to find a compartment. 

She walked down the train and eventually found one that was empty and sat in it, pulling out a sketchbook and some pencils to draw something while she waited and plugged her earphones into her phone. 

Just before the train pulled out of the station, the door opened. 

“Is anyone sitting here?” The person at the door asked.

She glanced up and popped an earbud out of her ear. It seemed to be either Fred or George judging from their red hair and similar looks.

“Oh yeah, sure! Nobody else is here.” She gestured around as she spoke and put her phone into her bag, “I’m Moon, you?”

The pair romped in and sat.

“I’m George,” The one that probably was Fred said. 

“And I’m Fred,” The one that was most likely George said. 

“So, if I’m getting this right, you’re Fred and you’re George,” She pointed to the opposite twin, “I have twin brothers, I’m not falling for it _that_ easily.”

The pair grinned at her, a mischievous grin that would scare any teacher. 

“I like this one,” Fred said, tilting his head towards his twin slightly. 

“I do too. We’ll take it as a challenge.” George put his hand out for a handshake.

Moon shook it and laughed. 

“So tell me about yourselves,” Moon prompted. This sent the twins into a spiel about their family, their amazing older siblings, their horrid younger ones, their great dad and their banshee mother. In return Moon told them about how her dad died when she was younger and her mom died recently and so she lived with the Peverell-Blacks; though she didn’t mention their last names. 

They discussed houses they wanted to go to; the twins said they thought they could be Slytherins and Moon told them about her desire to be in Hufflepuff. 

About an hour in, the door slid open another boy stood at the door frame.

“Am I intruding?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Not at all!” Moon grinned, “Come in!”

The boy introduced himself as Lee Jordan. The conversation built up again and soon they were talking like old friends. 

Moon opened her sketchbook and started drawing her new companions as they talked, saying her opinion wherever she could. 

\---

A few hours later, Moon left the compartment to leave the boys to change and made her way to the bathroom.

Once she got back and they were all in the compartment, they resumed talking until the train got to the station and it was time to leave. 

The platform outside was crowded with people. There were way more people this time than the last after James had enforced a rule saying that _all_ magical children deserve an education and not just light-cored ones like Dumbledore had originally been doing. 

She skipped ahead happily, laughing as Fred, George and Lee struggled to keep up with her as she wove through the crowds with ease and they ran into people.

They eventually caught up to her by the boats but she had already joined one with two other girls and they had to sit in another one. She stuck a tongue out at them when she spotted them.

She talked to the two girls she sat with and found out they were twins, a clear thing in hindsight. They both had hair that was multiple shades of blue, turquoise and purple, blue-green eyes and tanned skin. There were multiple signs that differentiated them though and Moon made sure to remember them. Tali wore lots of jewelry but Bria had more ear piercings; Tali had a birthmark across her neck that looked like it could be a scar but at a closer look was just a mark. 

She talked to them a bit to get to know them before the castle came into view and everyone was mesmerized by it.

The boats went through the cavern and they all got off, following Hagrid towards the door to the Entrance Hall.

They were herded into a small closet/back room where they were given a speech about the house system and instructed to wait. 

The room was filled with hushed whispers on how people thought they would be sorted; Fred and George tried their best to convince people that they would have to fight a troll. Some people were convinced but Moon just rolled her eyes and laughed.

Soon, Professor McGonagall came in and told them to line up as they were led to the Great Hall.

The doors opened and there was an aura of awe coming from the new first years as they took in the large room. 

The sorting hat broke into song, effectively silencing the hall as they took in its words.

“Armada, Jeremy.”

A small boy with curly brown hair went up and sat on the stool. After about ten seconds, he got sorted into “RAVENCLAW!”

A few people in the A’s B’s went before Moon but she didn’t pay attention until the C’s started as she was waiting for her name.

“Corbin, Matrix.” was the only C in the year group, he had pale skin and black hair, he would be classified as ‘emo’ in muggle high schools, he went to Slytherin.

“Doolan, Cassie.” Went before Moon, a girl with short ash brown hair and got sorted into “SLYTHERIN!” to which she seemed to be scared.

Finally, “Dusk, Moonlight.” was called and she could go up.

_Well, well, well. An interesting case._ The hat spoke in her mind, _I agree with my past self, you would do great in Hufflepuff. Yes, that would be the best option, no?_

“HUFFLEPUFF!” It shouted. She got up and walked towards the yellow table, they were cheering loudly as she walked up and sat down with a large grin on her face and watched the rest of the sorting. 

“Farrel, Joe.” joined her in Hufflepuff, Lee went to Ravenclaw, to her surprise, “Kaarnaharju, Jenna.” was sorted into Ravenclaw, “Velio, Jex.” Went to Gryffindor, “Verces, Paxton.” became a Ravenclaw, “Vero, Bria.” and “Vero, Tali.” Both went to Slytherin and finally Fred was called up. 

He sat on the stool for a few minutes before the hat yelled “SLYTHERIN!”, it was safe to say George joined him in Slytherin too. Two sets of twins in Slytherin in the same year? The school should be very, very scared.

The sorting ended with “William-Alonzo, Charlie” joining Moon in Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore stood up and gave his usual speech; welcome, a few words before dinner and then some random words that make no sense.

Moon filled her plate and talked to the people around her happily. She learned that Charlie was part Canadian and part Mexican (an interesting mix) and moved to the UK about a year ago and Joe was Irish.

She examined her new housemates and took in details about them. Joe was short and had large, round glasses with thin golden rims and curly brown hair that seemed to be really soft. He had a face full of freckles and a shy demeanour. 

Meanwhile Charlie had shoulder length chestnut hair, brown eyes and glasses that reminded her of Hadrian’s old ones but they had dark brown rims. She also had a light smattering of freckles and a small button nose. She was short and looked to be pretty shy, the kind of person who’s shy and gets more outgoing as you get to know them.

Moon talked with the two and by the end of dinner, she felt like she knew them both better than before.

The first years followed a prefect down to the common room in the basement. It was outside a bunch of barrels, if you tapped the barrels in the right pattern with your wand, the entrance would open. 

The common room was large and had multiple levels with stairs and slides connecting them, lush green plants were hanging from pots and in corners. The entire place felt warm and accepting. 

They were told about the rules of the house (Be kind, stand up for one another, stay together in your first few weeks, things like that) and were sent down to their rooms.

There was one large staircase that led to the bedrooms. The bottom opened to another, smaller common room that had two large hallways connected to it that led to the bedrooms. 

The rooms were separated by twos and you got to choose who to room with for the next few years, so Moon and Charlie went together to find an empty room.

Once they claimed a room, they went in and found all of their stuff already there, including Moon’s cat Marshmallow (Or Marshy for short).

They changed into pyjamas and ended up staying up for a while talking and Moon ended dozing off on Charlie’s bed after a long day of excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Most of the characters mentioned are references to my friend's characters that I just shoved into here because creating background characters is really annoying when you want to bring them back and don't know them that well.
> 
> So yeah, most of the background characters are going to come back one way or another and I'll break away from the main plot every now and then to bring them up as a breather. Moon is the matchmaker type and will probably set a lot of them up.


	7. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm rlly sorry for this

first, THIS WORK WILL NOT BE ABANDONED

My mom's super homophobic and she found some stuff I was reading and took all of my devices, I'm only writing this because I have the spare computer.

so I won't be able to post the next chapter or any chapter for a while. I'll try to write while I have my computer for school or whatever but it won't be that much.

thank you all for reading and have a good day


End file.
